Dragonball CT: Chef Tour
by InjuredPelican
Summary: Trunks, Goten, Vegito, and SS4 Gogeta are all chefs journeying to the Intergalactic Chef Tournament! But there are many peril's facing our heroes, from Chef assasins, dirty competitors, and space pirates!


Dragonball CT: Chef Tour Chapter I: The Beginning

I don't own DBZ/GT  
Warning: High stupidity levels. Also this fic may very well make you hungry. It made me hungry just writing it. You have been warned.

Trunks stood in the middle of what appeared to be a huge stadium. He wore a huge sombrero and meriachi clothing, while he cooked a fantastic looking Mexican dinner. To the left of Trunks stood another competetor who toiled away at his own meal. Their were cameramen, and commentators all watching the tasty spectacle. Up in the stands fans either viewed the center of the large domed building or one of four huge screens showing the competitors, all while licking their lips and doing other things showing their lust for the scrumptous works. Trunks added seasoning, cheese, sour cream, and more, all in an attempt for the gold medal. But his opponent was working just as hard as he sautted mushrooms, and fried a large salmon.

"I'm done!" Trunks exclaimed in tandem with his enemy. Both brought their large plates full of their one incredible dish to a table where the one judge sat. The judge was a tall and muscular alien all covered in dark form fitting armor. Only his eyes could be seen.

"Now, Steve the Great, judge of the Intergalactic Chef Tournament(ICT), shall decide on our winner!" The main commentator declared. Steve, infamous for being one of the pickiest eaters in the known universe, tied a bandana around his neck and scooted his chair in. He first grabbed Trunks' opponent's plate and examined the master piece. I was fried salmon with sautted mushrooms, garlic sauce, and a bit of parsly. He then thrust the four-foot salmon down his throat and wiped his mouth. As he chewed, the two chef's waited for details. He swallowed it in one gulp and burped.

"How was it?" Trunks' rival asked.

"I give it a 9.9! It was pretty darn good!" Steve exclaimed. Trunks started sweating. He needed a perfect ten to win now! "Next plate!" Steve picked up Trunks' monster burrito and shoved into his mouth. In one second, his eyes went from calm to huge. He swallowed it all and fell over in his chair. Trunks and his rival ran to Steve's aid and pulled him back up.

"I'm sorry, sir! Was my burrito too spicy?" Trunks pleaded for an explaination. Steve just started laughing. "What is it?" Trunks cried.

"Your burrito is perfect! Stupendous even! I give you an 11!" Steve exclaimed in delight at the thought of the wonderful delicacy he had devowered. The commentator ran up and raised Trunks' arm up as the crowd went wild.

"Well we have our winner! Trunks! He even set a whole new record!" The commentator yelled in excitement.

Just then, Trunks enemy pounced on him and started yelling.  
"Come on, you idiot! Wake up! Wake up!"

"WHAT!" Trunks yelled as he burst out of bed. He looked around and saw a messy apartment room, with Goten laying on the floor. "Was it all a dream?" Trunks asked sadly.

"Its about time you woke up! I'd been trying to get you up for ten minutes, you lazy bum!" Goten exclaimed.

"I was just having the most wonderful dream!" Trunks explained. "I won the ICT!"

"I guess that was a dream!" Goten scoffed. "Cause you know, I'm the one who would win!"

"Yeah right!" Trunks tackled Goten back to the ground and they both started wailing on eachother. Right at that moment, Vegito stepped in. He looked at their shinnanigins and shook his head.

"Shut up!" He demanded. "You two are supposed to be getting ready!" He then threw a back pack to each. "Use these, since you act like little kids. Now get packed!" Trunks and Goten scrambled and got properly dressed and ready to travel. Vegito lead them outside, down the stairs, and to their minivan/spaceship. They all piled their stuff into the back and closed the back door to the vehicle.

"Hey, guys! Watch this!" The three Saiyans looked up to see SS4 Gogeta jump down the stairs and transform into a football player. "Check it out! I've mastered my Chef Form ( Chef Forms are the transformations that Super Chefs use to harness their cooking skills. All have different forms, for example: Trunks can turn into Fiesta Trunks, Goten changes into Papa Pasta Goten, and Vegito uses Steakhouse Vegito form. Gogeta is too stupid, so he doesn't have one yet.)!" Vegito, Trunks, and Goten all sighed at Gogeta's idiocy. "What?" He asked innocently.

"Gogeta, a football player is not a Chef Form," Vegito tried to get him to understand. Gogeta's lip quivverd.

"I-its not?" Gogeta held back tears of disappointment.

"Don't worry, Gogeta, you'll get it some day, I promise," Vegito lied.

"Can we go now?" Goten asked impatiently.

"Yes! Now you, shut up and get in the car!" Vegito yelled at Goten.

"Neh!" Goten stuck out his tongue and ran into the car when a big rock wizzed by his head. Then the others got in, Vegito being the driver, Trunks to his right, and Gogeta and Goten sitting behind them.

"Is everyone buckled in?" Vegito checked.

"Yes," everyone grumbled but Gogeta.

"Then here we go!" Vegito started the car and set it for space mode. The car rose into the air and shot off into the sky, through the atmosphere.

Where are our brave chefs going? Will Goten keep from getting killed by Vegito? And will Gogeta discover his Chef Form?

To Be Continued...

Please Review! Tell me exactly what you think! What you like and dislike!


End file.
